The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Knowledge workers, like data analysts, etc. are often engaged in manual processes based on a set of rules that are never formalized but rather accumulated over time as specific expertise in an area develops. Current technology allows one to populate rules engines, knowledgebase, etc. with known rules. However, such systems do not allow an individual's knowledge to be formalized, so that knowledge can be used to continually update the system, preferably automatically, as continued use of the system by one or more individuals occurs. More specifically, such present day systems do not provide any operating capability that could be viewed as a “conversational mode”, where questions, remarks, or data provided by an individual triggers different, intelligent responses from the system. Still further, such present day systems do not provide the capability to be continuously updated with new information based on a prior conversational exchange with an individual.
Present day rules engines and knowledge based systems also do not provide the capability of enabling newly formulated rules to be immediately and automatically tested to ensure their integrity. Such a capability, if available, would be highly useful in enabling the new rule to be either stored by the system if it passes the integrity check, or immediately removed from the system if it does not.